Classic WoW Wiki talk:WoWlympics
Note: Feel free to discuss the contest, but please do not give away the answers. =Frequently Asked Questions= I can't find the items and clues! Keep trying, they're there! They will appear similar to the box Clopper gives the starting clue in. If you are really stuck, try joining the IRC channel - we may be able to give you a few cryptic pointers. How many articles do I need to find? There are five in total. If you can't find them all, you can still send an email with those you did find. Each article name gives you one chance to win. If you find them all, you get three bonus chances. Who can enter? The event is open to people from both sides of the Atlantic. You do not need a WoWWiki account (though we would recommend getting one). Only Wikia staff cannot enter. =Questions and answers= Relevation This seems interesting... I look forward to the revelation. Xavius, the Satyr Lord 08:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Status and notes We're just working on getting the contest live at the moment, whereupon we'll send out news about it. Running contests on a wiki is quite a new thing, so please give us feedback about it. If there's inconsistencies or odd things in the rules we will try and work them out. 13:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) : Update: The Wikia terms of use mainly apply to new wiki requests. The sentence "All details submitted in your Wikia request may be made public." does not refer to information given for this contest. Secondly, regarding the second method of entry, "sending an email (which must include your name, address and phone number)", this is not a requirement. It is an alternative to the primary method of entry which will go up in a short while. 16:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Some more guidelines Since the hunt will be on live wiki pages, it would be appreciated if users could avoid touching the code involved, or drawing attention to those pages in any way. Edit them as normal, by all means, but anyone caught tampering with them without good reason will get a very stern look. Finally, by all means discuss the clues - but let's try not to give the game away :) 16:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Woo! Stumbled on one by accident and now I've found three already.. I'm not at liberty to say where.. all I'm saying is that I'm stuck on a clue about collecting furry things ;) - Lord Azkera. 00:20, 19 August 2008 :Heh, I'm sure you'll get it eventually! 23:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Finding them all Remember, even if you get stuck, you can send in all the ones you did find (each answer is one entry, three bonus entries if you find them all). They clues are intended to get harder and harder :) 23:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Wow. Just...wow. This was...intense. The last answer was a doozy and yet it was a no-brainer at the same time. Kudos to you, Kirkburn and Company. This is probably the most inventive beta key contest I have ever seen. --Joshmaul (talk) 02:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Gotta agree. Had to wrack the ol' mind quite a bit to figure some of this out. Lot of fun, though. Great job! --Maenos (talk) 07:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks! :) 13:44, 19 August 2008 (UTC) That was pretty fun. Took me around 45 minutes total to find them all. The only one that gave me a problem was the one with the shadowy dragon. Last one was actually pretty easy. Got it on my second guess. This is my first wowwiki/wikia in general post, so I'm a little excited. Big fan of the site. Seldo (talk) 18:38, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Are prizes region-specific? I didn't see it mentioned, and don't know for what other purpose you'd need to include your region in the contest email. There's the little tidbit about being able to switch the region of a beta key by emailing Blizzard, but I'm not certain that that applies to WWI keys as well. I'm just hoping that us US folks will have a shot at the Tyrael pet (even if he doesn't fight with Mini-Diablo). :I believe it's because they need to know if you play from US or EU, so in case you win they can send you the appropriate key for beta testing. Please sign your comment. Kerfie (talk) 09:14, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::It will also help us give you the correct instructions if you need to swap your key region with Blizzard. Questions about WoWlypmics Hello! First of all, I sent an email to the provided address after I found the five items. The problem is, I did so from an email address other than the one I used for my old WoWWiki account. Meanwhile, I created a new account (the one I'm writing from) using the email address I used for the contest. Is there any problem so far? Next, I noticed some discrepancy regarding the 'Subject:' line of the email that has to be sent: Here - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics - it says '(with "WoWlympics" as a subject line)' But here - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics/Official_rules - it says 'with the subject line "WoWlympics sweepstakes"' Does that make any difference in the validation proccess? Thanks! Kerfie (talk) 09:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) - and this is my old profile I was talking about: Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : Do not worry about your wiki account and email addresses attached to it - it is unrelated to the contest. As for the subject line, I edited the rules to both just say "WoWlympics". It's not an automated system, so misnamed emails won't be lost. 13:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) uh oes I cant even find the the quest :/ any better clues? There is no quest, you have to solve the mystery of the gnome's items, by reading the clues. Once you know the clue, enter it in the 'search box' (the clue's name must be an article name, if it matches you should find the next clue on the article page). PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENT - do this by adding four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comment. Kerfie (talk) 10:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) What to send in-- Do i send in the names of the items that i found , the url of the sites or the name of the page that i visited.--Deadmanbring (talk) 10:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I did this: Clopper Wizbang's Item - article: X (www.wikilinkofthearticle.com) Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Preferably the articles where you found the items. 13:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) this is really annoying event. ive tried to figure out next clue 2 hours. next time, make better event Noobi666 (talk) 14:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :It's not meant to be easy, you realize... at least not easy for everyone. This is meant to reward those who have good knowledge of the lore and can think a little cleverly. I don't mean to be condescending by saying that, but if all the items were just easy-peasy for any old WoW player to find, it wouldn't be a "better event," it would be a rather dull and pointless contest. Laith Arkham (talk) 17:08, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Number of Entries So I got confused on whether I should send an e-mail with all 5 (which is what I did) or if I should send 5 separate ones plus the extra 3 entries for finding all of them. Natalæ (talk) 14:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :1 entry = 1 chance to win. If you get all 5 items you'll get an additional 3 chances to win, which means you'll have 8 in total. 14:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Submit all 5 items in one e-mail. -- 14:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a specific format the entries should be sent in? I sent mine with the links to the articles, was that too much? Would just having the page name have sufficed? I don't want to disqualify myself over a technicality... --Joshmaul (talk) 15:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) (Addendum by Joshmaul: Would have helped if I had read the point above. So the link to the article would work, then?) :::It doesn't really matter, it's not an automated system. -- 15:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) 1 more question!! What happened when i go to the page of the location? Where should it give the clue?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :You'll see when you find the article. There's a big box... 14:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :The boxes with the items appear similar to Clopper's box on the first page. 15:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) How do you start it? I don't get it, how do you start it all? It says start the quest by reading trough cloppers last memory etc to the right, but there's not anything to the right! So how are you supose to find the clues? Have no idea how this works. Tbh who ever created this could have done some better instructions on how to start it :S —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . : Go to the article that the clue is talking about. If you're at the right article, you'll see a box with a clue pointing to the next article somewhere on the page. Don't forget to sign your posts by clicking the signature button above the edit box or typing four tildes (~~~~) --k_d 16:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : The clues won't load in IE7, interestingly enough. You may want to update your browser. Stangmar (talk) 19:23, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just looked - they appear okay here. It could be you're seeing a cached copy. 19:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Found them but... I started this for fun, I don't play World of Warcraft. However, I did find all 5 items of the old gnome. My question is - can I send an e-mail with the answers and if I happen to win, give the key to another person?Dakovski (talk) 16:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it is entirely up to you. 16:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) First clue? So there is no first clue for me on the WoWlympics page, all it says is: seen to the right. Is this the clue or can someone tell me. Elementfire (talk) 20:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :What browser are you using? You may be seeing a cached version of the page. -- 20:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC)